Nova Knight
by Cystael
Summary: This is my first fanfic, it's going to be a crossover between quite a few anime and manga as well as other custom comics and things that friends are writing, the two categories are simply two of the first to get involved in the story. It's based around a custom OC and whatnot, don't be afraid to leave suggestions. And enjoy!
1. The Idea

"Master… What are our orders?" A rather high-pitched voice would say.

"Send Number 1 to the multiverse barrier, given his skills in the ways of magic. We should be able to break the barrier, and have freedom to travel between different universes." A dark figure would order the zombie-like minion who addressed him.

"Of course master!" the minion quickly mutters to his master before scurrying off, he didn't want to face the consequence of failing to follow such a simple order. Another dark voice would speak

"What is our goal..? Why must we break the barrier between universes?" This other figure would be around a medium height, male, with green hair and sky blue eyes (in all realism he would look like a hero). He looks at the leader behind this operation, who simply stares at him blankly

"Don't. Question. Me," the green-haired man suddenly falls to the ground, coughing up blood "Am I clear, Tsuzagi?" Tsuzagi stops coughing, before standing up and looking at the figure

"Yes, master… But, can I at least know what's going on?" he asks, before closing his eyes, he expects a punishment.

"Oh… Of course, it will all be clear…" The dark figure says.

"Of course it will be… Which universe will we attack first?" Tsuzagi quietly asks.

"Hmm. Well, the reason we're breaking the barrier, is to kill one person in particular… If they unlock their full potential, they can travel between universes freely, and intake powers from the strongest of each universe." The shadowy figure answers.

"But, master… Can't we use someone like that on our side? Just turn them." Tsuzagi replies.

"Fool, if the person breaks free, we would be killed!" The figure shouts at Tsuzagi, who just bows, before leaving the room.


	2. Betrayal

Two people would be arguing, a male and a female. The male is rather large, black hair and green eyes. The female is around average height, silvery hair and blood red eyes, they're in a town.

"Why would the Nova Ascendant want to see me..?" The female asks.

"Well, it's quite simple really," The male figure quietly murmurs, he doesn't want the townsfolk to hear about this 'Nova Ascendant' "He wants to know you a bit better... You only recently completed a series of missions that no one else would dare even take on, never mind survive and complete, I don't blame him for taking an interest in you, personally." The male says, smiling lightly.

"Well… I don't want to disappoint him. When does he want to see me?" The girl asks, she tilts her head in curiosity.

"Well," The man checks his watch as a fearful expression overcomes his face "N-Now…" He quickly says. The girl panics, before standing up

"Thank you for this opportunity, sir." She bows before rushing away, but she's still pondering. Why would the Nova Ascendant want to see her? Within the guild, 'Disciples of Nova', she's looked upon by the higher ranks as a mere peasant. In regards to the missions she's been taking, she picks up random missions without even checking the recommended ranking to complete them.

"Well… I must have been taking B to S class missions, if I've been noticed so quickly." The girl shrugs, rushing to the castle near the edge of the village.

After a few minutes she arrives at a tower, taller than the rest of them, she begins going up the seemingly infinite set of stairs. After about a half hour, the women reaches the top of the staircase, there would be a man standing there, waiting. The girl quickly bows

"Sire," She closes her eyes, as if expecting a punishment "I apologise for my lateness." The man, very tall, brown hair, blue eyes. He just looks at the girl

"Well, girl… You're late. Very late…" He walks up to the girl, grabbing her neck, seemingly choking her

"S-Sire… What is it that I have done wrong…?" The girl says, struggling for air. The man simply smirks, looking at the girl

"What have you done wrong? Well, you're too powerful for someone your rank, and I can't have some cannon fodder outclass all my knights and nobles… So, I'll kill you here, and say that we were attacked and that you died trying to protect me. But as you died I absolutely destroyed our attackers…" He licks his lips, the girl face begins going red due to the lack of oxygen in her system.

"W-What would Nova say about this..?" The girl asks, struggling to breathe as it is at the moment.

"Nova, whilst he was a powerful warrior all those centuries ago… I can't say I would follow his ways… To be honest, I lied when I said my family were chosen by him to carry on his legacy," He glares at the women "Wow, you take an eternity to choke… Before I kill you, tell me your name." The girl turns her struggling frown to smirk

"T-That," She kicks the Nova Ascendant in the stomach, pulling out a sword and using the hilt to hit the man to the floor "I am Cystael… Now, tell me your name, fool." The man, coughing slightly, finally speaks up

"K-Kaito… That is my name." Cystael frowns lightly, she whispers into Kaito's ear

"How would you like me to kill you? Impale you with my blade? Drown you? Burn you? Throw you off of this tower? Or… Shall I inform the rest of the guild of what transpired here?" Kaito then smirks, standing up, wandering so he's leaning against the back of the tower

"Cystael. I hereby declare you an enemy to the Disciples of Nova… Good luck, imbecile." He says, leaning backwards further, trying to fall from the tower but Cystael outdoes him, she rushes to Kaito, putting her blade through his stomach…

"Any last words, fake?" She says, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"B-Bitch…" Kaito says before his wounds finally overcome him, and he dies.

"Shame… A sword isn't my specialty in weapons play…" Cystael sighs, putting her sword back in its sheath and pulling out a scythe from another "I wanted to use this… But, at least he's dead..."


End file.
